


Sometimes People Are Just Mean

by Lego_Girl7



Series: Klance! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst?, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But Lance makes it better, Fluff, Fluff goes best with takeout, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance is the best, Let these two be, M/M, Not really though, Sometimes people are just mean, it's cute, klance, they live together, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lego_Girl7/pseuds/Lego_Girl7
Summary: "I'm sorry that lady was a jerk. And that you got fired. And that I took your rice..." Lance whispered.





	Sometimes People Are Just Mean

* * *

  “Lance! I brought home takeout!” Keith slammed the door to the couple's apartment, and dropped his things from work on the ground.

 

   “Uh oh, what happened at the bookstore this time?” Lance's head popped out of the bedroom eyeing his boyfriend worriedly.

 

   “ _Whaaaaat…_ Nothing happened at the store today… Why would you think something happened?”  

 

   “Lance. One, you’re a terrible liar.” Lance walked out of their room, setting his computer on the small table next to the door. “Two, when you come home on a _good_ day, you bring home groceries and make dinner. And three, I can see that you’re upset.” He reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “So what happened?”

 

   “Fine.” The shorter man sighed, and plopped down on the couch with room for his partner to sit next to him. “So I was organizing books in the back, and that picture of us at the beach fell out of my pocket. I was going to pick it up when an older lady walked over and saw it. Her eyes got big for a second and she was staring for a long time so I asked her if she needed something because she was staring for a while and do you know what she said? She asked if you were my brother or if we were related! So then I grit my teeth and told her no, that you were my boyfriend and that we are very happy together because we are AND _THEN_ -” Lance cut him off.

 

   “She made a whole scene in the store about how we are sick people for choosing to have a same sex relationship, which made you mad, and you either got fired for whatever you said to her, or you cursed and scared the lady away which made you even more upset.”

 

   “Yeah, both of those things actually…” Keith flopped his head back and grabbed a box of rice. “Thank god you make most of the money or we’d be in trouble right now.”

 

   “I'm sorry babe…” Lance crawled across the couch and pulled him into a hug, “Some people are just jerks, but that will never change the way I feel about you.” Keith smiled slightly and kissed Lance on the nose.

 

   “Thank you…”

 

   “For what? _You’re_ the one that brought home the awesome food.” Lance teased.   


   “For accepting me, you dork.” Keith laughed.

 

   “Hmph, the one that calls me the dork collects superman toys of the internet?”

 

   “They’re _collectible action figures_!” Keith's voice cracked.

 

   “Calm down baby, I love you anyway.” Lance reached out his hand and ruffled his hair, before snatching the box of takeout rice from his hand.

 

   “Hey! Yours is in the bag!”

 

   “What’s that? I can’t hear you…” Lance turned on the tv, and flipped it onto some nature documentary.

 

   “Oh come on!”Keith whined into Lance's shoulder. “This is _my_ pity party food.” Lance only laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

   Keith huffed and rolled to the other side of the couch, where he proceeded to grumble for the next ten minutes. Lance sighed and curled up next to him. Slowly he waved the rice under Keith's nose to get him to smile. When he didn’t, Lance tilted his head upwards and covered his partners face in kisses. That did it.

 

   “I’m sorry that lady was a complete idiot. And that you got fired. And that I took your rice.” He whispered. “On the bright side, you get to stay home with me for a couple of days! I could probably get a few days off of work and we could spend the week together, maybe go on some day trips, make old women feel uncomfortable when we walk past them holding hands…” Keith snorted at that one. “And then we could go out for ice cream, or donuts, or…” Lance rambled on and on about all his plans for the week while Keith just nodded, and hummed in approval while he listened. Eventually Keith began to nod off to sleep after hours of listening to his boyfriend talk. Lance quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

   “Mm not tired, just resting my eyes…” He mumbled into Lance's cheek.

 

   “Suuuure.” Lance stood, picking Keith up with him. “Let’s get you to bed, sleepy head.” Reluctantly Keith gripped tightly to Lance's shoulder and wrapped his legs around his waist. The taller of the two kicked the door open with his foot and fell to the bed with his partner held tightly in his arms.

 

   “Mmmmm, I love you Lance…” Keith trailed of, nuzzling into his chest. Lance chuckled, and squeezed his boyfriend tighter.

 

   “I love you the most…”

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? Leave comments and tell me what you think!


End file.
